1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facial cleansing brush, and more particularly to a facial cleansing brush structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional facial cleansing brush comprises an outer casing, a brush head assembly, and a brush head drive device. The brush head assembly is connected with and driven by the brush head drive device. The assembly and disassembly of the brush head assembly is complicated. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.